Between Vampires and Mitochondrias
by alicialisseth1
Summary: I don own any of the characters who belong to their corresponding worlds only i own the characters that i invent myself Maybe some love wil appear on the way :3
1. Intro and Info

I thought Eve was gone after the Manhathan Incident, the happening in Dryfield and the madness with the Twisted; but it's looks she isn't gone.

Some appereances of NMC and ANMC makes possible a ressurection of their "Mother", covert as a Day Class Student in the Cross Academy i will do my mision and also resolve the mystery of the Night Class.

Hello people this is my 1st crossover; one thing, some parts you won't understand what means  
so here's what means each thing  
" " ¬ Thoughts  
- - ¬ Places or Times  
* * ¬ Actions  
( ) ¬ Detaills, like info of other things, places and emotions  
= = ¬ Notes or Menssages

Well enjoy it i hope you would like it :D


	2. A Soul Lost In Memories

Chapter One-A Soul lost in Memories

I was in a mission on the Center of Manhattan killing some Twisted with Eve and the Military. We were using the Overdive System to get there.

Alice: *taking cover* Those Twisted are a real pain in the ass!

Eve:*taking cover and shooting* don't tell me Alice!

Blank: Be more careful girls.

Alice and Eve: What do you think we're trying, Blank!

Maeda: *putting his hand on Blank's shoulder* Common' Blank, you know they'll come back safe.

Blank: I hope so.

Well we were in some big troubles fighting against a Worm. Sometimes it's no big deal but today is a total war against it. Blank is a great support, but he can be sometimes bothering and a great help also Maeda and everyone in the CTI.  
After Aya and Hyde's Death and Kyle's Disappearance, the CTI started with two real goals -Eradicate the NMC's, ANMC's and Twisted and rehabilitate some NMC's and ANMC's to live in society around the country, the continent and the world making a better life for everyone-.

I got my Parasite Energy in the year 1997 "pretty weird huh?" Because I use unwittingly, the Overdive (before Aya and Eve), when Aya was a police officer of New York, taking my soul and mind to that year, the year where I met the worse menace for the world "Mitochondria Eve" residing in the body of the actress Melissa Pearce to awake on December 24th of that year to provoke panic in Now York for six days and creating a creature in her uterus called "Ultimate Being", and also transforming innocent animals into powerful weapons called NMC's (Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures) By her I got these powers, because Aya's sister Maya were an organ donator. My heart wasn't working well. The doctors thought I won't live until some weeks, but they give me a chance to live, some parts of Maya's heart were implanted on me, giving me a new life with a great responsibility, they awake when I was 13 a little bit later than the original time. After the incident, Aya, Daniel, Maeda and I we become very close friends through time and space not knowing my original age in the 97' was 1 year old.

Like the 97' I use (unwittingly again) the Overdive System to the year 2000 when Aya was a MIST(Mitochondrion Investigation and Suppression Team) Agent, I return to that year six months before the incident in the Akropolis Tower, I was 16 when it happen again, my real age in that year was 4 years old "What a difference". We fought against ANMC's (Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures) in the tower and in a place called Dryfield, a small town in the middle of the Mojave Desert, Nevada where we met a government agent called Kyle Maddigan. That place were full of ANMC's coming from a cave in the outside of the town with a hidden facility called Neo Ark, they were the responsible of the madness in the town. They created those ANMC's to protect a replica of the Ultimate Being and a clone of Aya called Eve. Aya and me we rescue her and let her have Aya's last name since that, her name was "Eve Brea"

The events with the Twisted are a little confusing because the attacks started in the year 2012 on the Christmas Eve (also Eve's birthday). In the 2010; Aya was about to exchange vows with Kyle in the Saint Thomas Church were making our presence Me, Eve and Hyde inside the church, and in the outside were Cray, Emily (Eve's Friend) and Gabrielle. But something terrible happen, and that was the beginning of the Twisted attacks.  
Today the Neo Ark facility is now the CTI (Counter Twisted Investigation) Headquarters where is also Rehabilitation Place for NMC and ANMC who want to become humans and live in a common society. There humans and rehabilitated NMC and ANMC are agents and scientists working together to protect the world from the ones who wants to take it over.

I miss Aya a lot, she helped me to control my powers and dominate them better and be the best with the armory. But I can't change it; I've if I want it. Anyways, I got my best to be so strong like her and also training Eve to go in the same way like me. But it's difficult to get to her level, but I'll reach that goal. I'm sure of it.

Alice: *throwing a grenade* Die, you son of a bitch!

Throw a grenade was a bad idea, because I got it mad.

Eve: It's doesn't works!

Alice: Damn! What we could do?

Eve: Let me see.

Eve looks around her and sees an abandoned tank. To get things better, the pilot was still alive.

Eve: There! *pointing to the tank*

Alice: I see it! I'm diving into the tank!

Using the Overdive, I dive inside the pilot and I had the control of the same one. Using the cannons against the Worm, to kill it and end with the mission.

Alice: Whoa! He's a real deal!

Eve: Be more careful, Alice. There're soldiers close to the Worm!

Alice: Roger that, Eve!

Eve Brea, originally she was a clone of Aya made by Neo Ark to control the ANMC's they created. Looking similar to the deceased sister of Aya, Maya; Aya adopted her and let her be a normal human, but in 2010 she changed her body with Aya. Her body and Aya's Soul where the reason for the born of some powerful Twisted called by Maeda as the "High Ones". And to prevent that she told to Eve to aim to her heart after those two exchanges their bodies and lives. Eve (in Aya's Body) shoots to Aya (in Eve's Body) and ends with her life. When Eve was going to exchange vows with Kyle, he sees she's Eve and not Aya. He leaves to be with his beloved Aya in a place distant in time and space called "Time Zero", the place where Eternity begins.

I know Aya's still watching us; I can feel it with all my soul, mind and body. Maybe I'll need her council, because after this mission I'll need it at all.

Eve: It's enough weak to kill it with an OD (Overdive) Kill

Alice: Time to dive, Eve!

We killed a lot of Twisted using it, but this one had something interesting in its memories and those memories and a call of help takes us to be in Japan for a while

-Inside the Worm's memories-

Alice: Where are we Eve?

Eve: I don't know. It's too snowy to see.

We were inside into a snow storm, but it wasn't too tough. It was too difficult to see.

Alice: Oh man! Why to us?!

Eve: Hey, look! Over there!

Alice: Where?!

Eve: There! There's someone!

Alice: Oh I see it! Let's get closer shall we?

Eve: Yes.

-In the CTI Overdive Device Room-

Blank: I just lost their signals.

Maeda: Wh-What?!

*footsteps approaching*

?: Something wrong, guys?

?: Yes. What happen?

Maeda: Cr-Cray! Ga-Gabrielle!

Gabrielle: You look worried Maeda.

*more footsteps*

?: So what's up with those two? They have returned yet? Because I found something great to use it in battle and those two will need it.

Cray: No they haven't retuned yet Pierce.

Pierce: Aw man. You're making me sad. I wanted to show them those weapons. *funny sad face*

Gabrielle: *giggles*

Blank: I'm gonna to begin the Ascend. "Hold on girls, you two will be back soon"

-Back to the memory-

We were walking to be next to that person until Eve felt something

Eve

Alice: What's up, Eve? What's going on?

Eve: I can feel the Ascend. Maybe everyone wants us back.

Alice: Really? I don't feel anything.

*Eve's body starts glowing*

Alice: Eh?!

Eve: Alice!

Alice: Eve!

But she goes back to the CTI where the others were waiting for us.

-Back to the CTI HQ-

Eve: Hmnnm. *getting up from the Overdive Device*

Gabrielle: Hi Eve. Welcome back.

Eve: Eh?

Cray: Cool. You're back rookie.

Maeda: And Alice?

Eve: I… Don't know.

Blank: She must have come back with you.

Everyone looks their faces and got worried by what Eve said, knowing I got out from worst  
situations than this one.

Eve: "Please, come back alive"

-In the snowy place-

Alice: Damn Why I didn't come back? Why the Ascend doesn't work? *sigh*

_...It's cold..._

Alice:!

_White snow..._

Alice: Wha-?!

_What is "white"? What is "snow"?_

Alice: Who's saying that?

_It is something that is not red. _

_Something that is "red"... is what?_

Alice: Okay, now I'm scared.

I was looking around me, and the only person I saw was a little girl with long brown hair.

Alice: You were the one who say that?

Little girl: Hm? Who're you?

Alice: Me? I'm…

*my body starts glowing*

Alice: "Damn, Not now" Let's just say I'm friend ok?

Little girl: Ok.

Alice: Bye.

-CTI HQ Again-

Alice: Damn…

Eve: She's awaking

Alice: Oh Jeez, my head hurts. One thing is true; I'll never eat before a mission.

Eve: Alice! *hugging me*

Alice: Hi Eve.

Eve: I thought you weren't coming back! *crying*

Alice: Don't worry, I'm here. And one more thing, Eve…

Eve: Yeah?

Alice: Could you release me? I can feel how my bones are breaking.

Eve: Ahh! *releasing me* so sorry!

Alice: It feels loads better. Right, so… *looking around* Why you look so anxious?

Gabrielle: Well, we look like this because we were worried about you.

Alice: Because the Ascend doesn't work at the 1st time, right?

Gabrielle: Yes.

Alice: Well…

Eve: We got into a dream inside the Worm.

Alice: Maybe I should say, it was more like a memory.

Gabrielle, Cray, Blank, Pierce: A memory?

Alice: Yes!

Maeda: Well that's crazy! The Twisted doesn't have any human memories! That's proved!

Alice: Well This Twisted had human memories, but maybe taken from someone. Because the girl I saw, I can feel she's alive and still being human.

Maeda: It's impossible!

Alice: Well by what I look it's possible!

Maeda: No! It can't be happening!

Maeda leave the room so concerned and confused, I could feel he wasn't ok.

Blank: Well that was interesting.

Pierce: Yeah. Ok See ya later, guys! I better check the new weapons. Bye. *leaving the room*

Cray: I'm going with Pierce, better check on him. *following Pierce*

Gabrielle: I'm going to my room. Bye *leaving the room*

Eve: It's too late. Let's go to bed in own rooms shall we?

Alice: I'm going to Dryfield. I need to be away for now.

Eve: Alice. Are you ok?

Alice: Better than anyone. Don't worry, Eve.

I went to my apartment in Dryfield to get some sleep, trying to forget what did just happen, but what I didn't know my presence in that memory alternated the past of that girl.

-Moments After the Ascend-

?: *waking up* "Who was that girl?"


	3. The Assignment to Japan

Chapter Two-The Assignment to Japan

-In a school near Tokyo-

Inside of that place, in one of their rooms. There was a two girls one with short straight hair and brown eyes and the other one with light brown hair and hazel eyes

?: "Who was she? I don't know. Maybe she saw when the vampire attacked me or when Kaname-sempai rescue me"

?: Oh? Yuuki Something wrong?

Yuuki Cross, the adoptive daughter of the Principal of the Academy where I'm going. She was with him since 5. She was been rescue by a guy, his name was Kaname Kuran a very mysterious person with a strange past. Well, she's the guardian of the Academy and later she'll help me with my mission.

Yuuki: Eh? Yori-chan. Sorry if I awake you.

Sayori Wakaba or called by Yuuki Yori-chan is a very close friend of Yuuki they met since some time. They're very good friends.

Yori: There is no problem. At last we need to go to classes.

Yuuki: You're right! "Maybe she knows something about my past. When she appears, I'll ask her"

Yori: Yuuki, were gonna to be late.

Yuuki: Ahh! *hopping out of the bed* Yes we better get ready.

They changed from their pajamas to school uniforms faster. Yuuki and Yori were walking to their classroom until they saw a boy with silver hair and violet eyes

Yuuki: Zero!

Zero:!

Zero Kiryuu, a boy who lost his family by a strange woman. Since the murder of his parents and the disappearance his twin brother Ichiru he had a big darkness on his heart for that woman and the ones who are like her. He and Yuuki are the Guardians of the Academy

Yuuki: Oh Jeez, Zero. You should focus more! Being a Guardian is to be very focus around you.

Zero: Yeah Whatever. I'm going to classes.

Yuuki: "Zero, you should let me go into your heart and try to comprend you"

Yori: Yuuki, we're gonna to be late.

They ran to their classroom and take their sits, but Yuuki was still thinking on that memory when I appeared on her life.

Yuuki: "Someday I'll find you friend…"

-Dryfield, Mojave Desert, Nevada-

I was in my own apartment in Dryfield, is the most nearest town to the CTI where I can still feel like a human, because of my power I'm not human anymore.

Alice: Hmmmm?

?: Woof!

Alice: Five minutes more, mom.

?: *Lick*

Alice:! *waking up suddenly* Damn it, Flint! Don't wake me like that! Jesus Christ!

Flint: Woof!

Alice: *looking to the note on Flint's collar* A note? Maybe from Gary. Ok, let's looks what says:

= Hey Alice  
Please come down to my house. Breakfast is ready.  
P.D. Don't be late or Eve will finish with it. =

Alice: *stomach growls* let's not waste that breakfast!

I jump out of my bed and got out from my apartment to be in front of Gary's house and knock his door waiting to be opened

Alice: *knocking the door*

Gary: Hey!

Alice: Hi Gary!

Gary: Please come in! Eve is already here!

Gary Douglas is one of the habitants of Dryfield; I met him in 2000 when Neo Ark still existed. He rebuilt it from the bottom after a satellite cannon shoot here.

Alice: Hi Eve! Good morning!

Eve: *eating a toast* oh, hi Alice! Did you sleep well?

Alice: Like a rock. So what's new? *starting eating*

Eve: What do you mean?

Alice: A mission or something like that *drinking orange juice*

Eve: Ahh! Nothing new yet. Why do you ask?

Alice: Oh well. I'm asking because we need a time to relax, no?

Eve: Yes

Alice: I got a big idea! Why we not…

After I could finish the question, our communicators rang

Alice: Right now? We never have vacations right *sigh*

Eve: Maybe. *putting her hand on her ear* yes, chief?

Alice: *doing the same like Eve* what's new?

?: Come back to the HQ. We got a mission for both of you.

Alice: Oh really? Why not what I expected, Daniel? *sarcastically*

Daniel 'Bo' Bolis, I met him in the 97'. He has a son called Ben with his deceased wife Lorraine. She died on December 25th, the day of Melissa's concert on Central Park. Daniel feels bad because he had to raise Ben alone, but he goes on. Now he's the chief of the CTI and his son knows about this place. Ben is now 24 years old, with a good job and his own children. He's finally happy and also Daniel is happy for him.

Daniel: Common Alice, don't be sarcastic.

Alice: I wasn't. *whistles*

Eve: *sigh* we'll be there in no time, chief.

Daniel: I hope so. Chief, out.

Daniel cuts off the communication, and Eve and I we were wondering what kind of mission was. Then Gary went into the dining room.

Gary: I just heard Daniel's voice. What happen?

Eve: A new mission Gary.

Alice: Yeah and we should better be going back to the HQ. *taking a napkin and cleaning the food over my mouth* Thanks for the breakfast, Gary. See ya around. *turning my head to Eve* let's go Eve.

Eve: *nodding* Ok Alice.

We got out from Gary's house and we walked to the entrance of the town. It was to take a little long trip to get to the HQ but because I can do a partially Liberated form, I can fly without problem.

Alice: *crossing my arms* Liberated Wings!

Eve: Wow! You must teach me how to do it.

Alice: One day Eve. *lending my hand to her* Common, let's go and hold on tight.

Once she took my hand I started flying. While I was flying I thought about Aya. Eve looks so much like her knowing Eve has her body.

Alice: "Aya, give strength to care of Eve"

Eve, the only companion like me left on the world. When I talk with her is like I'm talking to my family…

I miss them so much. My mom, my dad, my brother, everyone who were part of my life as human. I closed my eyes, remembering the day when I leave my normal life behind

-Flashback-

I was packing my things to travel to the US where I gonna to become the new hope of the  
world.

Mom: Please, don't do this Alice

Alice: I have to, mommy. The world needs me and…

Mom: And what?

Alice: And also Eve. She just lost Aya, her only sister. I must be with her.

Mom: I can't believe it.

Dad: So you're leaving your parents alone huh?

Alice: Is not like that.

Bro: Please don't go. Everyone is gonna to miss you.

Alice: I have to. I had to choice between my normal life with you and my agent life in the CTI. It's you or the world. I had to choice the world but you'll be fine because you're part of the world.

My parent looked me with disappointment. I was leaving them, my school, my friends, everything to protect the rest of the world from the ones who wants to end with it.

-End of the Flashback-

A teardrop fells from my face to end on Eve's cheek

Eve: *looking at me* Alice?

Alice: Huh?!

Eve: Why are you crying?

Alice: I just remembered something. Just that.

Eve: O..k.

Alice: We're arriving.

We were landing on the Heliport of the CTI where Daniel and Gabrielle were waiting for us.

Daniel: Hello girls!

Eve: Hi Daniel!

Alice: Long time no see, eh?

Daniel: Yeah!

Gabrielle: Hello.

Alice and Eve: Hi Gabrielle!

Daniel: Better we should go to my office to talk. Here's too windy.

We followed Daniel crossing through different areas of the CTI like the Research Area, the Training Room, the Armory, the Medical Section, and the Inner Garden. I loved the Inner Garden because it's a very good place to relax and find peace in this place, before and after a mission (mostly it is hard or genocide). Aya's tomb is here in the middle of the garden with a lot of flowers around. Maybe I ask her for some help there trying to understand the things about Time Zero Aya told me one day when the day I gonna to die is the day when we're gonna to see again…

-Daniel's Office-

Alice: So what mission we have?

Daniel: I won't be the one to explain you that mission.

Eve: So who is?

Daniel: Here on the screen.

The screen lights up and the image of a old man appears on it

Daniel: He's the Chief of the CTI in Japan Takano Kuritake

Kuritake: It's an honor to meet such recognized agents.

Alice: Well thank you Kuritake-san.

Eve: The honors are ours. So Kuritake-san what make you call to us?

Kuritake: Well it's a situation we have here in Tokyo

Alice: What kind?

Kuritake: One very terrible.

Alice: Oh I see.

Kuritake: Let me show you. This is a video taked from three days ago.  
The screen shows a person being attacked by other one but it's was biting him after bites it the murder leaves the place and the victim becomes into slime.

Alice: :! An ANMC is attacked by that person! No way! A human can't do that just like that!

Kuritake: That why we need you agent Chacón. To resolve this mystery

Alice: Hang on a sec! What about Eve?

Kuritake: She isn't needed on this mission.

Alice: Why?

Kuritake: Because the attacks are greater, on a small town near an academy in the outside of Tokyo.

Alice and Eve: What academy?

Kuritake: The Private Cross Academy

Alice: I never heard of that academy before.

Eve: Is the 1st time I heard it.

Kuritake: Yes. We have a suspicion; maybe there is where these strange creatures are coming.

Alice: If I go, what are you gonna to do?

Kuritake: We're going to create a false profile of you to get you into the academy and then you can be our eyes inside that place. But you're not going alone agent, we're gonna to give you a partner.

Alice: My only partner is Eve.

Kuritake: She's the best of our agency Shizune Makura; A Stalker (kind of ANMC) and a top agent. We need you, you're vital for this mission.

Alice: Well that's a good offer. But without Eve I'm not going anywhere.

Kuritake: We're gonna to give you some time to think about it. Please reconsider it.  
Kuritake, out.

The screen shuts off and everyone is looking at me

Alice: *looking at Eve* What?

Eve: I'm-I'm gonna to be ok, just go to the mission.

Alice: No way. I promise to Aya to take care of you. I'm not going without you.

Eve: But Alice…

Alice: But nothing! Or we're going together or they can do it by themselves.

Daniel: Common! Eve isn't a kid anymore. She can take care of herself.

Alice: I know but the promise to Aya…

Eve: For now forget it. They need you there, more than me!

I looked to Eve. She was talking seriously, by those eyes I could see she can do it by herself.

Alice: Yes…

Eve: Eh?

Alice: *looking up* my promise was been fulfilled "Aya, you must be proud of Eve now. She has grown up"

Daniel: So what now?

Alice: Call Kuritake-san

Daniel calls him again and it's the time for the truth

Eve: Alice…

Alice: Huh? Don't worry Eve. If you need help on the missions call me and I'll appear in a Overdive *smiling*

Eve: *smiling* Thanks friend.

Alice: You're welcome.

The screen turns on and Kuritake appears on it with a girl with light blue hair and amber eyes next to him.

Kuritake: So what did you decide?

Alice: Prepare the profile. I'm going to Japan.

Kuritake: Great! She's Makura-san

Shizune: You can call me Shizune

Alice: *to Shizune* Ok Shizune. *to Kuritake* When's my flight?

Kuritake: In three days

Alice: Great I'm going packing. *leaving the room*

Kuritake: *to Daniel* don't worry Daniel; we're gonna to take care of her.

Daniel: That's why I'm not worrying.

Kuritake: *sigh* Kuritake, out.

The screen turns off again

Eve: *looks to Daniel* Daniel?

Daniel: *sitting on his chair* I'm ok. "Maybe when I look to Alice, I feel like looking Aya"

Eve: Well I'm going to my room for now. Can I leave chief?

Daniel: Yes Eve

Eve: Thanks *leaving the room*

I went to the Heliport to take flight and go to Dryfield. I didn't know what dangers were waiting for me there. Until I arrive I'll know.

Alice: "It's been time since I was in school as a student. I want to see how that academy is"

I was happy to go there, but what I didn't know in that moment I was entering into a world where the night is beautiful and dangerous at the same time and the shadows can be more than shadows


	4. A Farewell and A Welcome?

Chapter Three- A Farewell and a Welcome

-Dryfield- Mojave Desert, Nevada-

I was packing my bags for my mission but…

Alice: Nggh *breathing heavily* Man I have a lot of stuff and clothes

*Someone knocks the door*

Alice: Who is?

¿?: It's me Eve!

Alice: Come in!

Eve opened the door and got into my apartment

Eve: Wow that's a lot of things

Alice: Yeah I know

Eve: And what are you packing?

Alice: Oh well it's some casual clothes, shoes, and some stuff.

Eve: Like?

Alice: Like my ODPD (Overdive Portable Device-It's a transportable form to do the Overdive from any part of the world.) and some ammo and guns.

Eve: Hm… Are you sure to carry all those things with you of the airport?

Alice: Yes I have no prob with that

I saw Eve so distant looking to the outside

Alice: Something wrong?

Eve: Well everyone is going to miss you Here*looking down* and there *pointing to the risk*

Alice: I know. But there nothing you can do now to stop this. I'm on the mission.

Eve: *sigh*

She was looking sad. We were by ourselves after Aya was gone

Alice: Ok

Eve: ¿? Hm?

Alice: You can come to take me to the airport with Gabrielle and Maeda

Eve: Really?

Alice: Sure.

Eve: That's great!

We give ourselves a big hug and we finished packing my things and stuff

Alice: Finally.

Eve: Saying the same. *breathing heavily* you have some water?

Alice: Yes Here *giving her a bottle of water*

Eve: Thanks. *drinking* Um Alice?

Alice: Yes?

Eve: Are you going to something tonight?

Alice: I was planning to take a last flight around the place…

Eve: Oh really? *sad face*

Alice: But I can be free for tonight

Eve: Sooo Go to the HQ around the eight ó clock!

Alice: Ok

I didn't know what Eve wanted to mean with that but let's what she's planning

-Around the 8:00, CTI HQ-

I want to the HQ but no one was around there

Alice: Hello? Is anyone there? "Strange I can feel a lot of presences around but I can't locate them clearly"

I continue walking around the place until I reach a door

Alice: ":! What the…? They're behind this door And why everyone are here?"

I opened the door slowly and got in

Alice: "Damn it. It's too dark to see around."

Then the lights turn on

Everyone: Surprise!

I got very excited and embarrassed for seeing everyone there. I look around and I saw a cake, some balloons, party hats,

Alice: Oh My… For who is this party?

Eve: For you Alice. It's a farewell party, everyone wanted to do it to thank you for all the things you do for us and we hope you come back in one piece.

Alice: Aww I can't believe it. You do this for me?

Gabrielle: Yes

Blank: We wanted to wish you a good and safe trip

Maeda: You're someone very special for us

Alice: Really?

Cray: Yes rookie

I felt so happy knowing my friends and colleagues are there to be with me one more time. But someone wasn't there…

Alice: Eve?

Eve: Hmm? Yes Alice?

Alice: And Daniel?

Eve: He didn't wanted to come

Alice: Why?

Eve: Cuz I invited his son.

Alice: Ben's here?

Eve: There (pointing to Ben and Maeda) talking.

Alice: Oh I see him.

I walk to where were Maeda and Ben

Alice: Hi, Ben

Ben: Alice!

He got surprised when he saw me

Alice: Look at you! You're a man now!

Ben: Yes and also a great cop.

Alice: Where?

Ben: In New York

Alice: Just like your father…

Ben: …

I knew by looking Ben's eyes, he wasn't happy for something about Daniel.

Alice: Hm, Ben?

Ben: Yes?

Alice: Can you come with me?

Ben: Sure

He followed me without saying a word. He knew that I had to talk with him alone about something (mostly relationed with his father)

-Inner Garden, Inside the CTI-

Alice: Here

Ben: Where we are?

Alice: It's the Inner Garden. Here lies Aya's Tomb.

Ben: I miss Aya.

Alice: Me too, Ben. Me too.

We stopped in front of some beautiful plants and we started to talk

Ben: So, why we're here?

Alice: We're here because I wanted to talk with you about your father

Ben: He never wanted for me to become a cop just like he. Why he didn't want that for me?

Alice: Knowledge of the danger of being a cop, he didn't want to lose you. You're his only family left.

Ben: Ejem…

Alice: Well you, your wife and your children.

(Yes Ben got married and had twins their names are Daniel and Wayne Bolis)

Ben: Yes I know but…

Alice: But what?

Ben: But I wanted to be like he and Aya. And defend my family just like did for me!

I got surprised by what Ben said. He really wanted to be so strong like Daniel.

Alice: Ben…

Ben: Yes?

Alice: You must talk with your father and tell him what we talked here. And try to be together again

Ben: I'm going to do that right now. Do you know where he is?

Alice: Let me find him.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them my color of eyes were emerald green

Ben: Wow! When you use your powers always happens that?

Alice: Yes. And…. I found him! He's on his office

Ben: Thanks and good luck with your mission.

Alice Thank you

After Ben went to talk with his father, I go back to the party, then something…

Bum bum

I felt like an old enemy has come back

Alice: Hm? A heartbeat? No way, but she's dead. Maybe I'm dreaming.

-Unknown Place-

On a dark and gloomy place, there's a woman using a black hooded cape looking through a some kind of crystal ball watching me

¿?: So your powers have grown so high. I never waited that from you. But your powers won't be enough to kill me again. Hahahaha…

-Three days later, Las Vegas Airport-

Gabrielle: We're here everyone!

Maeda: *sigh* I can't believe it. You're leaving us

Alice: Yeah

Eve: *sigh*

Alice: Eve…

Gabrielle: Common Alice you can't miss your flight!

Alice: In a minute!

Eve still felt sad because I'm leaving her alone against those monsters

Alice: Eve I just…

Eve: It's ok. By the way you're bringing me something from there and come back alive, right?

Alice: Yes I promise

We cross our pinkies to make it official our promise

Alice: Don´t worry ok?

After that we walked until we get to the part of the departs and say everyone goodbye for now.

Speaker: Flight 36 with destination to Tokyo, Japan. Please passengers aboard quickly.

Alice: It's time Bye!

Gabrielle, Maeda and Eve: Be careful!

Alice: I will!

-Inside the plane-

Flight attendant: Here Seat g-3 next to the window

Alice: Thank you

Flight attendant: You're welcome. Anything else?

Alice: No for now thanks

I put my bags on the compartment over the seat and I sit down.

Alice: "Japan here I go."

-In the Cross Academy-

It was nighttime, people were sleeping on their beds, everyone except a young girl…

Yuuki: "Hm… I need to find her. I need answers."

While she was trying to figure who was on her dream, a shadowy figure appears from the nowhere calling her name so calmly.

¿?: Yuuki..

Yuuki: Kaname-senpai.

Kaname: Something bothers you?

Yuuki: It's just a dream.

Kaname: Tell me

Yuuki: (blushing) Um… Well… …I… I don't know how to tell it.

Kaname: I see

Zero: Hey Yuuki

Yuuki: Zero! Wh-what´re you doing here?

Zero: I came for you. The principal wants to see us.

Yuuki: (To Zero) I'm going. (To Kaname)Sorry Kaname-senpai we could talk about this, another day.

Kaname: (To Yuuki) don't worry Yuuki. (To Zero) We'll see again Mr. Prefect

Kaname goes to his classroom, leaving Yuuki and Zero alone.

Zero: "Damn, how much I hate him."

Yuuki: "Zero…" Isn't the principal waiting for us?

Zero: Let's go.

Silently they walk through the corridors of the school. Empty, dark gloomy… anyone could be scared, but for them is normal see it

-Principal's Office-

The principal was alone on his office. It was pretty dark. Only a few candles lights the place. Suddenly that peace and calm was interrupted by a knocking of the door.

Prin. Cross: Come in!

The door opens slowly

Yuuki: Do you wanted to see us, principal?

Prin. Cross: Yes.

Zero: What's the matter?

Prin. Cross: An interchange student…

-Tokyo International Airport-

Alice: Here I am.

It felt different from the usual when I arrived, including the air. But something interrupted that calm.

AHHHH!

Alice: Huh?

Slacker appeared from the nowhere and attacked some people.

Alice: Cool I just arrive and the here comes the problems.

I prepared myself to shoot them

They had cornered some people in a little space, approaching to them when…

Alice: (whistles) Hey guys!

The Slackers turn to see

Alice: What about of a little game…

Two guns appeared on my hands and pointing to them, I said...

Alice: … don't you? (Smirk)

They approached to me when a round of bullets hit them

Alice: What the hell?!

¿?: Finally we met in person agent.

I turn my head to see who was talking to me

Alice: You! You're…?!

Shizune: I'm so pleased to be your partner, welcome to Japan.

Alice: (slowly down the guns) Th-Thanks.

I didn't know what more to say. While a lot of soldiers were cleaning the scene from the fight, Shizune was giving me some kind of warm welcome. I was wondering how they can react so fast, once I got into the HQ of here I'll knew it…


End file.
